Talk:Schrödinger's Chat
__TOC__ 'Requests' Say, could I have a part in the page? 23:54, April 19, 2015 (UTC)Renyu I would recommend including what info you want on the wiki A drunken whaler 09:37, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Something like: Regularly in chat, twice or more a week. He often acts nice at first, but tends to lead the chat to a darker side. Greets everyone including the rare Trolls. Tends to enjoy debates, without exactly knowing what he says, but a rare good argument comes in once in a while. He pretends to be loyal; do not be fooled, words mean nothing to him. He often talks about sushi, and cookies. Often enters the chat completely clueless, sometimes enters the wrong chat thinking it is "Schrodinger`s Chat". Many wonder :'' "Is he is a fool, or a mystery?"'' '' 01:07, April 21, 2015 (UTC)Renyu '' looks fine but i would let a more common editor of this page edit it so we dont get banned for trolling A drunken whaler 06:54, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Banned for trolling? The whole point of a wiki is that anybody can edit it. 13:30, April 21, 2015 (UTC) PLease sing your comments with 4 ~ Ok so someone who has NEVER contributed to a wiki adds a random fact that makes no sense on some wikis that warrants a suspension A drunken whaler 22:11, April 21, 2015 (UTC) So I can`t? Well, too bad, Sorry for your time everyone! 01:24, April 22, 2015 (UTC)Renyu You can but I don't know how volatile the Kong wiki is Gta 5 and Cod are nightmares with 5 year old admins banning people for disagreeing with an edit/opinion A drunken whaler 04:09, April 22, 2015 (UTC) As long as your edits are within reason (for example, dont go around lying and saying stuff like you founded the website), then I dont see any reason why you shouldn't be allowed to edit. If you have a question or concern, you could always contact the room owner or local admin, or just ask the chatroom at large. You an edit it as long as you are someone who is actually from the room, and as long as your edits are withing a reason, and are not pointless.Reconth (talk) 08:07, May 1, 2015 (UTC)Reconth Trickyrodent not a regular trickyrodent was previously mentioned as a regular under the heading of normal users and not moderator's. With what it appears, A drunken whaler made a big fuss about it. After thinking about for a while, I have came to a conclusion that she will be removed from the page, as she does not chat at all, not even as much as the Frequent Visitors do—at least, I haven't seen her. Being an admin is not enough for her to be added in the regulars, or even the friequent visitors, staright away. It stated under the heading of Regulars that,"A regular is, simply, someone who contributes to the chat on a regular basis. If you are mature, friends with other regulars and make some good conversations…" And she, apart from being mature, does none, or only a few, of the former. Which is certainly not enough to win her a spot in the regulars, because even the frequent visitors chat more often than her, and make some good conversations too. On a side note, I request that small, trivial, problems be solved quietly and not be made a huge issue. And please do make sure that you are a regular of the room—and make sure you make it clear, on the talk page, that who you are and what wikia account you are using—and give it a lot of thought, before making any edits, specially if you are not a regular. Disclaimer: Some part of the above text may be the opinion of NSA, and not the user himself. We're sorry! NSA can't be stopped. So, the next time you don't get a reply from someone when you email them, remember, NSA read the reply before you, and… deleted… it! (talk) 07:20, July 15, 2015 (UTC)